


He glitter bombed right into my heart.

by Rueis



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Izaya glitter bombs Shizuo and the blond then plots revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He glitter bombed right into my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know. Just I got reminded of the ship your enemies glitter and no doubt Izaya would do this to Shizuo so here we are.

"IZAYAAAAAAA!"

Now how does Shizuo know this is the flea's doing?

It's quite simple, who else would glitter bomb Shizuo Heiwajima?

Who else would even think of such a thing?

When Shizuo opened the letter a pile of pink glitter spilled all over the floor.

The letter wasn't a nice message either.

"Dear whoever the fuck this is, you must have made an enemy if you have received this letter; you have been glitter bombed, enjoy your glitter you piece of shit. :) Have a nice day.”

Shizuo immediately thinks who the fuck can have a nice day with glitter all over the floor?

Damn flea, it had to be Izaya, it just had to be Izaya.

"Gonna kill him, gonna kill him..."

Shizuo ended up spending half the day cleaning up the glitter.

Shizuo was going to get back at the damn pest anyway.

Shizuo just needed a glitter bomb of his own... yeah, and he'd personally deliver it to the flea.

The next few days Tom had noticed Shizuo carrying a bucket around.

"Are you going to paint your place or?"

Shizuo shook his head.

"It's for Izaya," Shizuo said, as he didn't want to completely explain what it was for.

"Are you helping him paint his apartment?" Tom asked.

"Something like that," Shizuo muttered and it'd help if the damn flea was home so he could dump the shitty glitter on him.

"Think I'll check up on him again," Shizuo said and Tom said it was quite a good deed for Shizuo to check up on someone he hated.

After work Shizuo traveled to Izaya's apartment, of course the flea's secretary answered.

"Izaya's not here at the moment—" Bullshit.

"I know he's in there! I just wanna give em' something," Shizuo said.

Namie glanced at the bucket Shizuo was carrying.

"Do I even want to know?"

Namie sighed.

"He's here, but—"

Shizuo didn't need anymore than that, he let himself inside, finding the informant's office, swinging the door open and yelling "IZAYYYYAAAAAA!"

A wasted effort considering the informant wasn't there.

A door creaked open, and there he was, Izaya.

Only difference was the flea had nothing but a towel on.

Had he just showered?

"Oh, Shizu-chan, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Shizuo knew how awkward this looked.

"Why the fuck are you in a towel?"

Izaya blinked as if to ask, "Really? Are you serious?"

"Generally after showers people dry off Shizu-chan," Izaya said.

"No! Fuck! I get that but, just, ah shut up! I have a gift for you."

Izaya wondered what the gift was.

"Ah? A gift for me, why Shizu-chan is too kind, too kind—" _Not kind._

__Shizuo dumps the bucket of glitter onto Izaya, the still wet body allowing the glitter to stick to him._ _

__Glitter bombed._ _

"Ah? Ah...ahaha..!" Izaya went into a laughing fit.

"What? What the hells wrong with you?"

Shizuo didn't get it, he just glitter bombed Izaya, why was he laughing.

"It's cute that Shizu-chan was so upset by my gift that he just had to glitter bomb me too," Izaya mused.

"So it was you?! What was the point?!"

Izaya blinked and merely said, "It's fun."

"Fun?! Fun?!"

Shizuo was clearly not amused.

"I'm covered in glitter, isn't this enough? I have to get back in the shower."

Shizuo sighed, yeah, all right maybe that was about settled.

"Did Shizu-chan wanna join me or~?"

Shizuo cringed at such a proposal.

"Hell no! I'm leaving, and stop glitter bombing me!"

Shizuo slammed the door and Izaya laughed hysterically.

Namie entered the room only to see the informant half naked and covered in glitter.

"Shizuo?" Namie merely asked.

"Correct! He too glitter bombed me," Izaya said.

"If I knew he was going to do that I would've let him in," Namie said quite certain.

"Aha~? Namie you're so cruel," Izaya faked a pained whine and told his secretary he was going to shower again because Shizuo had ruined the fact that he was clean.

He needed to rid his body of the glitter.

Izaya made a mental note. "Glitter bomb Shizuo more often, will result in hilarity."


End file.
